


Just fall asleep

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek is a good boyfirend, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is tired and miserable, Very fluffy, basically inspired by the amount of homework I have and Halsey, i was tired and bored and had homework, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' head was spinning. The lines were blurry and he didn't really understand what he was reading anymore. But he knew he had to keep studying for his exam.<br/>He didn't know how much time passed, but suddendly, someone was gently shaking him awake. He realised he had fallen asleep on page 50. Damn that page.<br/>He sat up and did his best to look awake, but he probably failed miserably.<br/>Looking up, he met Derek's tired eyes. "Hey," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> I was tired and bored and felt like Stiles in this fic.  
> I will probably figure out what he was studying later, I was studying economics by the way.
> 
> Also, the song reminded me of Sterek so I had to. it's "Young God" by Halsey btw.

_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool,_  
_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds._

 **

 

 

Stiles' head was spinning. 

The lines were blurry and he didn't really understand what he was reading anymore. But he knew he had to keep doing it. It was well after midnight, but he wasn't sure what time it was. He had been studying already for at least 4 hours straight, again and again until he memorized everything, but the pages didn't seem to end. He came to a level where he knew exactly which line to find any terminology there was in his book, but it didn't seem enough. It was far from enough.

He was alone and had already overdosed on Adderall, but that only made him sleepier and more miserable. Sometime during his studying, he hid his mobile under the covers of his bed in order to stop it from catching his attention every time it buzzed with a text.

Oh, what would he do to be able to text Derek. Or sleep. Sleep was good too. He was tempted. So very tempted, but his stubbornness won anyway. He  _had_  to do good at his exam. He had to.

Just the thought that if he failed he'd have to take the exam again next year made his skin crawl uncomfortably. Plus he was pretty sure he couldn't afford another participation and classes and teachers and  _homework._   _Nope._  Thanks, but no thanks. He had to  _nail_ that exam.  _He had to_. 

 

His eyes were closing on their own accord, but he couldn't let them. Out of frustration, he knocked some pencils off his desk and let an angry cry. But it didn't make him feel any better. It simply increased his desire to cry. Or sleep. Sleep always seemed to be the answer. 

He didn't know how much time passed, but suddenly, someone was gently shaking him awake. He realized he had fallen asleep on page 50. Damn that page, it was the only part of the book he couldn't memorize perfectly. 

He sat up and did his best to look awake, but he probably failed miserably.

Looking up, he met Derek's tired eyes. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Derek answered and turned his attention to the page that Stiles was supposedly reading. "Are those for tomorrow?" Stiles nodded silently. "How many times have you revised this?" 

Stiles was thoughtful for a while, blinking tired eyes while he was internally counting. "Six? Maybe 7 times? I'm not sure. But page 50 is really difficult and I can't learn it by heart, so I have to-" he babbled but Derek interrupted his word vomit by placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder reassuringly to stop him from fidgeting and babbling. 

"Come." he said and tugged Stiles off his chair and towards the bed. 

It took Stiles a couple of seconds to catch up and realize that Derek wanted him to lie down, which caused him to stop on spot. "No, wait, I have to- I have-" he started babbling again, but Derek shushed him and pushed him gently and slowly onto the bed.

"You are tired, even if you do keep going you won't manage anything. You've done enough. You will ace your exam." he said and when Stiles mumbled that all he needed was to study more until he could 'memorize that fucking page in that stupid book', Derek told him that what he actually needed was sleep. He kissed him softly and tucked him into bed. "Sleep." he murmured while he tried to lie next to him. 

Stiles accepted his fate and tried to look annoyed, but then the bed was soft and warm and Derek was there, so he let out a content sigh and was out before Derek had enough time to lie beside him and cuddle him close.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbr.](http://lizapatritsia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
